The invention relates to a method for controlling the quality in the construction of oligomer arrays.
For diagnostic screenings microchips are coated with oligomers in the form of arrays (oligomer chips/biochips). A sample can then be screened therewith for a suitable molecule, i.e. a molecule hybridizing therewith. Such oligomer arrays on a chip may comprise nucleic acid oligonucleotides, such as DNA, RNA or nucleic acid biopolymers, or analog compounds thereto, which are applied to a solid phase.
The oligomers are not always fixed quantitatively, so that it is not always possible to obtain chips having the same coating degree. Following the construction of such oligomer arrays it must therefore be checked whether the synthesis was successful and/or the degree of successful synthesis must be determined. For this purpose, phosphate reagents provided with a permanent (fluorescent) label have been used thus far. Since these labels could not be split off again, they optionally impair the subsequent use of the biochips.
A defined quality assay for the construction of oligomer arrays on a chip surface which does not trigger any disturbing side-effects is thus not known as yet. However, a quality control is inevitable in the developing field of biochip technology to, ensure a reproducible production of constant quality.
It is the object of this invention to provide a method for controlling the quality of oligomer arrays. It shall be possible to use this method universally and carry it out rapidly and with little effort. In addition, the quality control shall not impair the subsequent use as a biochip. The method shall be suitable for all kinds of oligomer arrays.
This object is achieved by a method according to claim 1. Advantageous embodiments follow from the subclaims.